


Stars For You

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captchalogue Prompt:Karkat/John<br/>I made the fucking stars for you, fucker.<br/>(Because even if it was said in an insulting and blackromy way, saying he made the stars for him was still a seriously romantic sentiment IMO)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars For You

 


End file.
